


yes homo

by pedipalps



Series: November 2018 daily davekat [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Coming Out, Humanstuck, M/M, because why not, dave realizes he is a gay, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedipalps/pseuds/pedipalps
Summary: In the midst of a "no-homo" makeout with his good buddy Karkat, Dave comes to a certain realization.





	yes homo

**Author's Note:**

> oof

You’re in the middle of one of your normal bro-makeout sessions with Karkat one day when you come to a sudden realization that, frankly, you aren’t sure how you didn’t come to before.

You pull yourself away from him. “Dude. Bro. Dude.” You pull your arm out from underneath him and put it to your face, gently slapping yourself. “I just realized something.”

He squints at you. “What, Dave?”

“Dude, this is hella gay.” You rub your right eye with the hand you had previously freed and sigh in exasperation. “This is so hella fucking gay.”

Karkat looks at you, confused. “I thought we agreed that as long as we said “no homo” it would be fine.” 

“Shit man, yeah we did, but that was like, when I didn’t want it to be gay.” You gesture towards him, and then back towards yourself. “Fuck, dude, it was when I didn’t want _me_ to be gay.” 

Karkat stiffens, and you can see that his eyes are wide in shock. “Dave, are you- are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“Shit, I guess fuckin’ so!” You throw both of your hands in the air and then bring them down to cross in front of yourself. You shrink down into yourself slightly, still sitting on Karkat’s lap. You can feel tears stinging at your eyes for no reason at all and you look down at yourself. You repeat yourself, quieter this time. “I guess so.” 

“Dave,” Karkat says. “Dave, look at me.” He puts one hand under your chin and gently raises your head so he can look you in the eyes. Fuck, you feel so vulnerable without your shades. “It’s okay.” He puts one hand on your shoulder and the other he gently rests against your cheek. You flinch at first, but then lightly press into the touch, resting against the support he’s providing. “It’s okay.” 

You laugh, and your breath hitches into a sob. Tears start streaming down your face and you’re smiling because you expected Karkat to say something smart like how obviously it was gay the whole time but he didn’t, he was just. There for you. Your voice is shaky as you speak but you power through. “Shit, man. Thanks. I dunno how I didn’t realize it before. You can only wanna mack on a dude for so long until you gotta admit it to yourself, face the facts, you’re gay as shit. And y’know what, man? That’s alright.” You uncross your arms and grab Karkat’s hands and hold them. “It’s alright.” 

Karkat takes his right hand out of your left and gently wipes away your tears. When he does this, you move your left hand up and to the back of his head, burying your fingers in his hair. When his hand moves away from your face, it goes down and rests against your side, no longer having another hand to hold it. 

As soon as Karkat’s hand is out of the way, you pull Karkat back to you and kiss him again. It’s short, and you both pull away again after only a couple seconds, but you both know that it’s so different from how it was before. Once you’ve separated, you laugh. 

“Hey, Karkat,” you say, amusement in your voice.

“Yeah?”

“Yes homo.”

He snorts and smacks you on the chest, and both of you have a good laugh for a bit until you once again pull him to you and pick up where you’d left off, except this time it’s changed. It’s just a regular makeout session instead of just a bro one. Karkat is still your bro, for sure, but now it’s different.

As you enjoy the moment, you think happily to yourself that tomorrow you’ll ask him to be your boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> for those who happen to be interested, my tumblr is not-dirk-strider


End file.
